


An Iron Legacy

by weeping_angel_2spooky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Iron Heart, May make a multi-chapter fic out of it, One Shot, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), The legacy of Tony Stark lives on in Morgan Stark, What Comes Next
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeping_angel_2spooky/pseuds/weeping_angel_2spooky
Summary: ENDGAME SPOILERS!!!When Morgan Stark was a little girl the bad man came to Earth. Now she picks up the suit, the glowing heart and continues the legacy of Earth's Greatest Defender.





	An Iron Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Well Endgame broke me...

Before I was born, the bad man came to Earth. My family fought him, fought for the world, but he snapped is fingers and they blew away into the dust. The world built up slowly, the remaining half mourning and persisting. 

My daddy fell back down to Earth.

My family wanted to fix it. Daddy, Uncle Rhodey, and all the rest. They wanted to bring back those we had lost, and they tried with all their might. Back and forth they travelled, through portals of time. One by one they all came back, to fight one final time. 

When I was a little girl, the bad man came back to Earth. He fought my family but they stood steadfast, avenging all life. 

This time the bad man’s snap did nothing but echo false. My daddy had the glowing stones, pulsing through his soul. This snap was one of hope, one of sacrifice and love. Surrounded there by family, a wasted life no more. 

When I was but five years old, my daddy snapped his fingers. He died so we could live, everyone always calls him a hero. 

My daddy saved the world, a glowing heart of blue. Red and gold are sacred now, my mummy always says ‘keep them near to you’. 

My family were avengers, protecting the whole Earth.

My daddy was Iron Man, the best of them all. 

I lost my daddy when I was five, Uncle Steve too. Now here I stand, bolstered on by a legacy. I stand besides my family, to make my father proud. Iron runs through the veins, hearts all pulsing true. 

Now I am daddy’s daughter, and I will fight as he did. 

The next time a bad man comes to Earth, I’ll remind him that the truest hearts glow blue.


End file.
